The invention relates to a work implement, in particular a hedge clipper.
Work implements in the form of hedge clippers driven by an internal combustion engine have long been known. The internal combustion engine is started in a known manner by means of a cable pull starter. Such hedge clippers are known, for example, from DE 198 21 697 C2.
To start the drive, the user must pull the starter handle of the cable pull starter in a vigorous jerky movement. A starting brake is provided to prevent the cutting tools from being able to move during the starting process and possibly injuring the user. The starting brakes function in this case in such a manner that the starting brake tightens during the starting process; movements of the cutting tool are thus prevented during the starting process.
DE 36 39 650 A1 relates to a starting brake for a motor chain saw which can be actuated by means of a lever located in the handle section of the motor chain saw.
DE 198 08 118 C2 describes hedge clippers with a brake band guided around a brake drum, both ends whereof are connected to a brake lever which is tensioned by means of a brake spring and which brings the brake band to abut against the brake drum. A tripping lever for the brake comprising an adjusting cam which cooperates with the brake lever is arranged adjacent to the brake mechanism and can be actuated separately by the user.
The known brakes have the disadvantage that they must be controlled by the user actuating levers. This can lead to incorrect operation.